User talk:Samus Fan101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Samus Fan101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 01:08, July 22, 2010 Rewite Reply You can find a list of the pages that need of be rewritten here. Keep in mind that there are still more pages that nee dot be rewritten that aren't on the list, mostly episode pages. Seriously, stop. Just stop adding all these useless categories to characters and things. If you want to get more badges or a higher rank (which I don't think you deserve right now) then do proper edits that don't get reverted for sheer pointlessness. And yes, you are knocking down people who work harder than you for these badges and taking their rightful place. Agent M 05:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Again, I see you have uploaded duplicate images to pages. But since you did it before this, I'd appreciate if you never did it again, or they will just be reverted or deleted as I did. Agent M 13:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather think we're trying to be different than other wikis. And when you leave a message on someone's talk page, LEAVE A SIGNATURE. Then, if you've asked a question (like on Kirkland22's talk page) we know who to respond to. There is a signature button in the editing tool bar. Agent M 04:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Again, stop with all the CATEGORIES! If you want the "Navigator" badge that much, please, just take a look at the page below: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedPages All of those pages are uncategorized, and it'd be better for the wiki if you STOP WITH THE CATEGORIES. Agent M 06:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now you're overdoing it. STOP ADDING ALL THE CATEGORIES! Seriously, you are kinda becoming a nuisance! You are going and adding unneeded categories to too many pages! This really has to stop. Like, now. Agent M 14:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if you'd like me to stop telling you this, please stick with writing instead of adding pictures or categories to get more badges. Agent M 15:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Awards Okay, I know you were expecting Kirkland22 to answer, but I'll do it since he did it for me. The user who gives awards, checks in once in a while. I have signed up on the 9th of July, and I still haven't received word about them. Just try to be patient. Getting awards isn't the main point of being on a wiki. Also, I've never made a friend before without subconsciously knowing about it. Agent M 05:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, Agent M is correct. To me it seems like those old achievement awards are phasing out and these new badges are taking over. I really don't know when User:Kacieh will come back to drop the awards on users' pages. Sorry - Merge Reply That is an interesting idea, but for now, I don't think we need to do that. I might look into it later, though, thanks for the idea. - Awards! Hello, I posted the awards you nominated yourself for on your userpage. You might want to move your images around on the page to make it fit the way you want. -